


I'm Still Breathing

by XxToBoldlyGoxX



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxToBoldlyGoxX/pseuds/XxToBoldlyGoxX
Summary: I will be forever bitter over how Agent Nadeem's arc ended so I wrote this to make myself feel better.





	I'm Still Breathing

Ray opened his eyes.

He expected to see the sky above him and feel the cool night air on his face, but instead he saw two bright lights and felt oddly warm.

“Where-where am I?” he managed to say.

“In the hospital” came a voice.

He recognized the voice but couldn’t place it due to a sudden throbbing sensation in his head.

He instinctively reached upward and felt a bandage.

He lowered his arm and tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his side stopped him.

“It got infected” said the voice again, “that’s why it hurts so much.”

Ray’s eyes adjusted and he saw Matt standing at the foot of his bed. 

“It’s you” he said.

“Surprised?”

“A bit. How did I get here?”

“You had an argument with Dex and he tried to kill you, but lucky for you God was on your side that night.”

“You saved my life?”

Matt nodded, “You saved my friends. It was the least I could do to repay you.”

“How did you know where I’d be?”

“Well, Seema told Brett you hadn't come back to the safe house and he told Foggy who told Karen who told me.”

Ray’s eyes widened, “Seema! Sami! Where are they? Are they al-“

“They’re fine.”

Ray took a relieving breath.

“Any sign of Dex?”

“No, he hasn’t been seen in nearly two weeks.”

“Typical. He’s good at falling off the grid.”

Ray’s hand wandered to his head again.

“For someone with perfect aim, you’re lucky that he missed and the bullet just grazed your head. You did have a nasty fall, though.”

Ray had a flashback of himself lying in the mud in the hole meant for his family’s pool. 

“What’s going to happen with the FBI now that the majority of its members are in prison?” he asked, returning to the present.

“Well, it seems that you’ve been promoted to head of the FBI. Effective as soon as you’re released from the hospital.”

“Wow, you don’t say” said Ray.

There was a silence between them and Ray looked around the room.

It was a white room and if not for the plethora of different colored flowers and get well cards it would have looked really plain.

“Matt” he said after a minute, breaking the silence, “I can’t thank you enough for saving my life. It’s because of you that I get to live another day and my wife gets to keep her husband and my son his father.”

Matt opened his mouth to respond but was distracted by the sound of the door opening.

“Dad!”

Ray turned his head slightly and came face to face with Sami. 

“Hey buddy” said Ray as Sami approached him.

Sami hesitated slightly and then threw his arms around him.

Ray groaned in pain, but embraced the hug. 

“Easy kiddo” said Seema, following closely behind their son.

She smiled at Ray, but he could see tears forming in her eyes.

She approached Matt and hugged him while muttering words of thanks. 

She released her grip on Matt and took a seat beside Ray and Sami on the bed. 

Ray reached for her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

“Hi, my love” he said.

Seema leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips and then laid her head on his chest and began to sob.

“I thought I lost you” she said through tears.

“Nah, you aren’t getting rid of me that fast” he said, using his free hand to stroke her hair. 

She laughed but it came out as a sob.

She lifted her head and looked into Ray’s eyes, “I said horrible things to you and if you had died I never would have been able to forgive myself.”

“Seems, it’s okay. Whatever was said doesn’t matter anymore. I’m here and I’m alive and that’s all that should matter.”

She kissed him again.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. So much” he replied, pulling her and Sami into a tight hug. 

“Eww!” said Sami. 

“Tell me about it” replied Matt.

They all laughed.


End file.
